


The Dark Side of Night

by nimrodbydawn



Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs, The Network (Band), The Reverend Strychnine Twitch, Wilhelm Fink
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrodbydawn/pseuds/nimrodbydawn
Summary: A story about two brothers, who couldn't be any more different but still manage to get any situation together!(An original story based on a role-play chat)





	1. And so it begins.

_To sort that out right away... That won't be a fairy tail of good and evil, where the beautiful angels win over the ugly demons. Since that is will NEVER be the case! Sorry to bust that bubble, kid._  
_This is a story about me, Wilhelm Fink and my little baby brother “The Reverend” Strychnine Twitch, a long story with ups and downs._  
_Anyways... the story starts 39 years ago in good old California. My birthday to be exact and not my favorite day of the year to be brutally honest._

The neon light in the waiting room caused more stress than an relaxing atmosphere, the whole room in its' whole didn't help that either.  
A man in his mid thirties was sitting there all alone in the middle of the night waiting to be called to the room he just wanted to enter so badly for hours now.  
The black-headed looked like he was sitting on glowing coals, shifting from side to side for quite a while now; “Oh come on that's a joke... I just wanna see how it is going... That's it!” his voice sounded more worried than angry followed by a long sigh, he got on his feet heading to the exit, to find out what caused the waiting.  
It took him like 5 minutes and several asking to finally find the right direction, how he hated this place; the smell of diseases, disinfectant and soon to be dead; he simply hated hospitals with a passion... but this time he couldn't care less about all that.  
“There we go 'delivery room'” a little smile showed up on his face, like a little child before Christmas morning, then he pushed open the door to see what he waited for so long now, “so is everything alright with Laur- a- what?!” as fast as the smile had came it was gone replaced with a blank face of disbelieve “This can't be... what happened! That's too much blood!”


	2. You will be fine

_So let's see..._

_the nice man you heard scream here was my father. Lucius Fink. Full-time asshole and previous king of hell. Yes hell you read that right._

_Probably this incident was the trigger for much more worse to come, but that's a story for later. More important is the **Why** now... Laura Schneider; my mother; was basically my first victim of many._

_I never meant to do so really, but humans ain't supposed to give birth to a demon, since this always comes with a sacrifice, which was her life in this case..._

 

Lucius was standing in front of the big glass wall where they kept the newborns for the parents to take the first look at their little bundle of joy. The demon was pale as the tiles that paved the whole place: “How can life and death be so close together? It's not fair...” he never was a cry baby not even now he could, he tried to calm himself not to tear the place down with just one finger. “...Now where is he?” still a bit shaking her searched through the small beds, to finally find a blue one: “There you are... Wilhelm... she chose the name I picked? Oh dammit Laura...” he shoved his face into one hand and shook his head: “Be strong now Lucius... be a good dad for him.” The devil shook of the bad chills for now to greet the newborn boy with a happy face, not with the face of despair.

 

_What a happy-happy birthday story right? He should keep his promise at least for some years... he USED to be a good father to me when I was still a little fuck._

_After all it wasn't my fault that Laura died and I never met her so I was never really sad about not knowing her._

_But she seemed like a really nice woman after the stories Lucius told me while looking at old photos._

 

 


	3. Drop your shadow on a subway wall

_I noticed that something was wrong when I was like three years old. That was the time where he disappear for days, leaving me and my babysitter alone... God that was terrible, if you think about it._

_It turned out that he went to some shady night clubs; he was sad and lonely I don't judge him for DOING it but I do judge him for leaving a three-year-old alone with a babysitter. (also because Susie was a bitch of a babysitter...) Anyway. That was until one day he brought one of his kittens, he really loved to play with home._

_Sally Twitch; a woman that really didn't look like your usual dancer. I know, I know the name sounds weird and a lil' stupid, but she actually happened to be a really pretty and sweet being and who was not as stupid as her name sounded. Even thought she worked in some shady bar, she was always happy and a really great substitute mother to me. Also father had his reason to call her his “Little angel”..._

 

°What do you's want for dinner darling?° the blonde lady asked the little black-headed boy. 'Uuuuuuh... I want beef please!' a big cute but sharp smile appeared on Wilhelm's face. °... again? Honey you's can't only eat meat all the time° Sally laughed stroking the boy's head °I's will see what we's can do yes?° - “Well meat doesn't sound bad to me either actually” Lucius appeared out of thin air behind them hugging Sally from behind to put a kiss on her temple, he always appeared like that. Out of nowhere. He loved being a demon and doing well thing's a demon does. °Hello love, was your day okay?° she blushed a little, every normal person would have pissed themselves if someone would pop up like this. But that wasn't your normal family to start with anyways.

 

_The were like together for two or three years, much longer than with Laura to this point. And who would have thought **THAT**? (Everybody obviously) Sally got pregnant. Father was scared of course, we all know what happened the last time he expected a child of his, but since Sally wasn't a normal human, she told him not to worry about it and that everything will be just fine. One happy family and a happy end like the one's in children books or Disney movies. _

_I wish it would have been like that all the time..._

 

 


End file.
